Don't cry
by Tamashii Phaelys
Summary: La vie est cruelle, s'acharnant sur quelque personnes. En tout cas, elle s'évertuait à pourrir son existance, brisant son amie sous ses yeux sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Ichigo, tu n'es que le spectateur des malheurs qui t'entourent, sois en sûr.
1. Naissance

Ce coup-ci, une petite fic aux chapitres encore plus courts que d'habitude, tous écrit à partir d'une liste de mots qui me sont venu à l'esprit sur l'instant.

Elle est à prendre sous forme de souvenirs, comme les flash-back qu'on a par moment. Et pour une fois, vu que je n'ai écrit que des âneries jusqu'ici, cette fic est sérieuse.

Miracle me diriez-vous ? En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira. ^^

Enjoy!

* * *

Les deux couples avaient demandé à être dans la même salle d'accouchement.

Ce n'était pas courant et les médecins chargés de faire venir les bébés au monde avaient hésité. Mais, le docteur Kurosaki avait déjà fait tellement de choses pour leur hôpital qu'ils ne purent que répondre favorablement à la requête.

Ils furent parents presque en même temps, ce qui fit sourire les jeunes mères, amies depuis longtemps.

Le premier bébé à naître était celui des Kurosaki, un petit garçon portant le joli nom d'Ichigo.

L'autre bébé fût une mignonne petite fille baptisée Haruaki Kurotsure, cadette d'Ichigo de quelques minutes.

Leurs pères respectifs les portèrent dans leurs bras et présentèrent les nouveau-nés l'un à l'autre.

Les bambins se cherchèrent de leurs petites mains potelées et gazouillèrent lorsqu'ils attrapèrent celle de l'autre, sous le regard attendri de leurs parents.


	2. Maladie

La chevelure ondulée ambre se faufila sous la table, à la poursuite d'un petit roux riant aux éclats.

Les mères des enfants agités discutaient autour d'une tasse de thé.

- Dit moi quand Asuka pourra prendre ses congés, nous partirons en vacances ensemble !

Masaki Kurosaki et Harue Kurotsure s'échangèrent un sourire ravi. Leurs premiers enfants avaient déjà six ans. Comme le temps passait vite !

Masaki et Isshin avaient eu deux autres enfants, Karin et Yuzu, qui somnolaient tranquillement dans leurs berceaux.

Haruaki parvint a attraper Ichigo. Le rouquin rit de plus belle en ébouriffant les cheveux bouclés.

Harue sourit et reprit sa conversation avec Masaki.  
Dans un premier temps, elle avait craint que son père ne lui manque. La boite dans laquelle Asuka travaillait lui prenait tout son temps et elle-même se trouvait souvent dans l'incapacité de s'occuper seule de sa fille.

Le soutient de Masaki lui était réellement précieux.

Quand Harue se sentait faible, Asuka les conduisait toutes les deux chez les Kurosaki au matin avant de partir travailler.

Autant dire qu'Ichigo et Haruaki avait vécu la moitié de leur vie ensemble.

Les éclats de rire des enfants et la voix de Masaki lui parvint soudain plus faiblement et sa vue se voilà. Harue s'effondra sur la table.

Haruaki laissa tomber le jouet qu'elle avait en main et couru vers sa mère.

Elle s'agrippa à un pan de sa robe, ses yeux verts se mouillants de larme. Masaki se précipita dans le cabinet d'Isshin, l'arrachant à un patient. Le regard alarmé de sa femme lui fit tout de suite comprendre ce qui se passait.

Arrivé dans la salle, il ne perdit pas de temps et porta Harue dans un lit, interdisant l'accès de la chambre aux enfants.

Haruaki se retenait de pleurer, reniflant, attendant devant la porte qu'Isshin ressorte, donnant la main à Ichigo qui ne voulait pas la lâcher.

Il consentit à le faire seulement quand sa mère se baissa pour enlacer la petite fille et la consoler.


	3. Sourire

Là, forcément, vous allez reconnaitre le passage qui m'a inspirée.

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo n'était pas très fort. Quand il se faisait frapper au cours de karate, il pleurait. Cela irritait Tatsuki. Mais ce qui l'énervait encore plus, c'était quand sa mère venait le chercher. Il affichait instantanément un grand sourire et courait joyeusement vers elle.

Aujourd'hui encore, son visage était en larme suite à son énième coup. Se qu'il pouvait être faible !

Tatsuki vit sa mère avant qu'elle ne l'appelle. Et évidemment, il retrouva sa bonne humeur tout de suite.

Quand Ichigo partit aux vestiaires, elle vit une petite silhouette se détacher de sa mère, se penchant sur le côté pour le voir, se tenant à un pan de la robe.

Le professeur de karaté se pencha à sa hauteur et elle se cacha derrière Masaki, visiblement apeurée ou, tout du moins, très gênée.

Se penchant à nouveau, Haruaki aperçu le rouquin qui revenait des vestiaires.

Ils se sourient chaleureusement avant de se donner la main.


	4. Inanimé

Toujours aussi court, toujours aussi joyeux. Amateur de fic heureuse, passez votre chemin!

Enjoy!

____________

Haruaki s'accrochait à sa mère étendue sur le brancard, pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

Son père lui caressait la tête d'un air absent, se tenant à ses côtés dans l'ambulance.

D'abord Masaki, et maintenant, Harue, sa chère et tendre Harue. Qu'avaient-ils fait pour que le sort s'acharne sur eux comme ça ?

A la mort de Masaki Kurosaki, Isshin et lui avaient décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'Harue et Haruaki vivent à la clinique des Kurosaki, son état s'étend énormément dégradé à la perte de son amie de toujours. Le choc avait été trop grand.

Le petit Kurosaki avait perdu son sourire, ne levant qu'un regard terne vers son père et Asuka lorsqu'ils s'adressaient à lui. La présence d'Haruaki ne changeait pas grand chose au début. Et puis, quand le petit garçon l'avait vu pleurer par sa faute, il avait prit sur lui-même pour recommencer à lui rendre ses sourires.

Surtout qu'elle-même semblait souvent ailleurs.

Grâce aux enfants qui restaient généralement dans sa chambre pour s'occuper, Harue s'était accrochée et son état s'améliorait lentement.

Mais depuis sa plus tendre enfance, Harue était en sursis. En l'épousant, Asuka savait qu'il devrait supporter de la voir partir avant lui.

Dès le début de sa crise, Isshin avait appelé l'hôpital le plus proche, ne possédant pas le matériel nécessaire à ses soins.

Asuka et sa fille devaient ensuite supporter l'attente. Le voyant rouge au dessus de la porte de la salle d'opération était encore allumé, signe que l'opération était toujours en cours.

Lorsqu'enfin le médecin sortit pour annoncer la nouvelle, Haruaki balançait entre l'éveil et le sommeil.

Elle entendit les derniers mots avant de sombrer dans un monde emplit de cauchemars.

- Je suis désolé.


	5. Disparition

Bon, avec un peu de chance, c'est un tantinet moins impersonnel. Quoique j'en doute fort. Mais pourquoi j'écris ça? Heum... je ne sais pas... j'avais envie de mettre mal à l'aise.

Ou de perdre le peut de lecteurs que j'avais. Ah ah ah!

Ne vous inquiétez pas, on arrète les frais à 9 chapitres. (fille qui ne croit pas du tout en ce qu'elle écrit) XD

Enjoy!

* * *

- Oui je… je comprends. Au revoir.

Isshin reposa le combiné, la mine grave. Comment lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Comment lui dire que son père avait eu un accident de voiture, qu'il ne reviendrait plus ?

- Asuka, t'as déconné…

Il posa une main sur son front, fermant les yeux. Il voyait Asuka et Harue lui sourire, enlacés, et s'effacer lentement.

Haruaki… Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous comme une seule grande famille, sinon, qu'adviendrait-il d'elle ?

- Pauvre gosse…

Isshin soupira et se dirigea dans le salon. Il ne pouvait pas lui cacher une telle chose éternellement. Retarder la nouvelle à la fin des vacances ne changerait rien.

Les enfants étaient installés sur le canapé, Haruaki bien callée contre Ichigo, tenant Yuzu dans ses bras tandis que Karin reposait sa tête sur ses jambes.

Absorbés pas le dessin animé qui passait à la télévision, aucun d'entre eux n'avait entendu leur père arriver.

Isshin s'accouda au canapé et les contempla longtemps, ne voulant pas briser ce bonheur apparent. Ces têtes d'ange lui avaient fait changer d'avis. Quelques jours de répits ne changeraient pas grand chose.

On sonna à la porte. Isshin partit l'ouvrir, et, sans avoir le temps de réagir, vit une des connaissances du défunt couple se précipiter dans la maison.

- Mon pauvre Kurosaki, quelle horrible nouvelle n'est-ce pas ? Et la petite Haruaki-chan ? Oh, la pauvre, ou est-elle ? Je dois la voir !

Isshin resta figé un court instant, ce qui permit à la jeune femme de se diriger dans la salle, dérangeant les enfants.

Ichigo se leva, Karin et Yuzu se mirent debout sur le canapé, s'appuyant sur le dossier pour voir qui interrompait leur activité tandis que la jeune femme le contournait déjà.

Haruaki n'eu pas le temps de se lever que déjà la femme la serrait dans ses bras, lui disant combiens elle était désolée, lui assurant que son père l'aimait et qu'il veillerait sur elle où qu'il soit à présent.

Isshin attrapa la jeune femme par l'épaule et la reconduisit jusqu'à la sortie avec un sourire forcé, lui disant de laisser la petite digérer ses émotions.

Le regard d'Haruaki resta en suspens, écarquillé de surprise.

Isshin leur dit que ce n'était rien, espérant qu'aucun d'eux n'ai comprit ce qu'il se passait. Il soupira de soulagement en voyant ses enfants se réinstaller sur le canapé, pour finir leur dessin animé.

Yuzu prenait la moitié du canapé à elle seule, allongée de tout son long à côté de sa sœur assise sur l'accoudoir. Une fois qu'Ichigo s'était rassit en tailleur, Haruaki avait laissé sa tête se poser sur son épaule, l'esprit ailleurs.

Elle n'avait même pas bronché quand il s'était relevé pour aller manger, poussant ses sœurs devant lui.

La fillette restait assise sur le canapé, se balançant doucement d'avant en arrière, complètement absente. Ce n'était que par pur réflexe qu'elle s'était ensuite levée pour rejoindre les Kurosaki à table, sous l'œil alarmé d'Isshin.

A mi-chemin, elle tomba à genoux sur le sol en pleurant à chaudes larmes. Son père était mort. C'était ce que voulait lui dire la dame. Son esprit acceptait enfin l'information.

Ichigo fut plus rapide que son père à réagir. Isshin avait simplement eu le temps de faire un pas que son fils était déjà à genoux devant Haruaki, la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces, le visage enfoui dans ses cheveux, implorant à il ne savait qui de lui faire oublier.

Le roux savait ce qu'elle ressentait. A quel point les sentiments qui s'emparaient de son esprit étaient sombres et horribles. Ichigo frissonna d'effroi. Haruaki avait perdu ses deux parents.

Elle prononça son nom entre deux sanglots. Il pleura silencieusement avec elle, imaginant à quel point sa précieuse amie devait se sentir seule.

* * *

Voilà! Oh, comme ça continue bien! Oh là là, je vois du bonheur à chaque coin de mot! De quoi? Si j'ai confondu la farine avec autre chose?


	6. Sommeil

Ce côté clinique est absolument magique. ça me rappelle toujours ces cauchemards que l'on fait, ceux où l'on est à demi conscient sans autant pouvoir agir ne serrais-ce qu'un peu pour le modifier, ni parvenir à se réveiller complètement. Ce mauvais rêve qui semble ne pas vouloir finir et nous engloutir dans un désespoir définitif duquel on ne poura jamais sortir.

Sur ces mots bien heureux, enjoy!

* * *

Quand Haruaki venait dormir chez les Kurosaki, Masaki avait coutume de la coucher dans le même lit que son fils. Depuis leur naissance, elle n'avait pas perdu ce plaisir éprouvé à les observer la nuit, attendrie devant les petits corps enlacés qui reposaient l'un contre l'autre, sans crainte.

De fait, Isshin avait conservé cette habitude propre à son épouse et n'avait pas installé de fûton supplémentaire dans la chambre de son fils. De toute façon, depuis leur naissance, ils avaient toujours tout partagé dès qu'ils étaient ensemble.

Lorsque le rouquin était entré dans sa chambre, il s'était attaché à ne pas faire trop de bruit, la petite dormant généralement avant lui ses derniers temps. Perdre ses parents avait aussi bien fatigué son corps que son esprit.

Aussi fût-il surprit de trouver son lit vide, de ne pas voir les cheveux bouclés dépasser de sous les couvertures.

Il s'était couché du côté de la fenêtre et regardait la place inoccupée en attendant son arrivée.

Le lit lui semblait vraiment très grand quand il était seul.

Il sombrait déjà dans un demi-sommeil quand son père déposa la petite sur le matelas, laissant l'air frais de la chambre s'engouffrer sous la couette.

Il frissonna.

Tandis qu'Isshin repartait, fermant la porte avec un dernier regard sur eux, son petit corps chercha la chaleur de l'autre, se tortillant jusqu'à l'effleurer.

Son bras frôla celui d'Haruaki qui tremblait. Son cœur se contracta. Même si il n'était encore qu'un enfant, il comprenait parfaitement ce qui se passait autour de lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait vu son père administrer des calmants à sa compagne de jeu par la porte entrouverte. Cela juste avant de la mettre au lit, la dose faisant rapidement effet.

Si elle ne dormait pas encore, c'est qu'il avait dû arrêter le traitement. Cela expliquait aussi pourquoi elle venait à peine d'être mise au lit.

Rouvrant ses yeux, Ichigo distingua ceux d'Haruaki, déjà emplit des cauchemars qui hantaient ses nuits.

Il caressa son visage de sa petite main, le cœur meurtrit. Presque aussitôt, elle fût saisie entre deux autres mains, plus petites encore que les siennes.

Haruaki gardait fébrilement la main d'Ichigo, de peur de le voir disparaître soudainement, comme dans ses rêves.

Le rouquin se colla au petit corps tremblant, le serrant dans ses bras.

* * *

Tout respire de joie! Ouais!!!

Non je n'ai absolument pas créé un oc juste pour le traumatiser jusqu'à la mort. Bon peut-être que si. Et une fois encore, c'est ce pauvre Ichigo qui est témoin de tout sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Je suis bénie pour ma grande bonté. XD

A peluche!


	7. Famille

Plus que deux chapitres! Plus que deux chapitres!

Hin hin... Allez les enfants, on sourit! La vie n'est pas si mal fichue.... euh... ok, ce n'est peut être pas la bonne fic pour dire ça. ^^"

Gomen Ichigo (s'excuse au bout de 7 chapitres) c'est encore sur toi que ça tombe.

Enjoy!

* * *

Les valises de la petite étaient empilées dans un coin de la cuisine depuis la veille au soir. Cela paraissait encore irréel aux yeux d'Isshin.

Il passa à côté de son fils, caressant au passage les cheveux rouges sombres de celle qu'il tenait encore par la main.

Ichigo et Haruaki attendaient en silence.

Isshin jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Sa nervosité était palpable. Rien ne laissait présager l'appel qu'il avait reçu quelques jours plutôt.

Une jeune femme, se présentant sous le nom des Kurotsure, cousine éloignée d'Asuka ; à tel point d'ailleurs que jamais son ami n'avait glissé mot à son sujet ; demandait à s'occuper de sa nièce.

Malgrès tous les bons sentiments d'Isshin, la loi était formelle. Elle possédait légitimement le droit de garde de la petite.

La sonnette retenti. L'heure des adieux était arrivée. D'autant plus que ses gens habitaient loin de Karakura.

Il se força à avoir l'apparence d'un homme enjoué et, d'une grande inspiration, ouvrit la porte.

Les salutations furent brèves, polies. Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire.

Il avait ensuite invité Haruaki à venir se présenter à sa nouvelle famille et constata, un pincement au cœur, que son fils regardait dans le vide. Le regard de la petite ne valait guère mieux.

Haruaki observait les étrangers avec une absence notoire.

Sa mère souriait, jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés comme les siens. Quoi qu'un peu plus.

Son père était plutôt svelte et distant, à l'image du garçon qui lui prenait la main pour l'emmener à la voiture.

Isshin échangeait ses dernières paroles avec la jeune femme quand il vit une petit fusée passer à côté d'eux. Un sanglot.

Haruaki s'était jetée dans les bras d'Ichigo, le sortant lui-même de la torpeur qui les avait bercé après la nouvelle. L'envie était très forte de la garder avec lui, de montrer aux étrangers qui voulaient lui arracher à quel point ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre.

Mais les adultes avaient des devoirs à respecter. A regret, il se retint caresser les cheveux rouges sombres, piqué d'une pointe de jalousie quand la jeune femme accroupie le fit.

« Allons ma chérie. S'il te plait. Ton père doit retourner à son travail. »

« Non ! » La réponse tranchée déstabilisa quelque instant la femme qui perdit rapidement patience. C'était par pure gentillesse envers son cousin qu'elle avait accepté de s'occuper d'une enfant dont elle ne connaissait rien quand la nouvelle de sa mort était arrivée jusqu'à eux. Si elle commençait à faire des caprices, se serait difficile.

Haruaki avait enfouit encore plus profondément son visage dans le cou d'Ichigo, ses petits poings serrant de toutes leurs forces le tissu de son sweet-shirt.

Voyant que la femme s'énervait, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon pour elle, le rouquin repoussa gentiment son amie qui ne protesta pas mais laissa les larmes gagner ses yeux.

La dernière image image qu'il imprima d'elle dans sa mémoire était celle de son visage en larmes tandis qu'une étrangère la tirait hors de la maison par la main.

* * *

J'entend le glass de la justice sonner d'ici: Boureaux d'enfants!

Allez, peut-être que tout ce passera bien maintenant? Mais me connaissant... j'en doute fort! *grand rire sadique*


	8. Retour

Et un petit saut dans le temps pour ce chapitre. Bon, c'était ausi le cas à chaque chapitre précent? Sauf que là, il est beucoup plus conséquant.

Cette fois-ci, un petit instant de répis. Quelle indulgence de ma part. Je devais être malade.

Enjoy!

* * *

La jeune fille inspira un grand coup en fermant les yeux. Elle avait oublié à quel point cette ville sentait bon.

Depuis son arrivée à Karakura, Haruaki se sentait beaucoup mieux.

Il n'y avait plus personne pour l'accuser des faits étranges qui gravitaient autour d'elle. Et pour cause: la chose qui la poursuivait avait vraisemblablement lâché prise. Ce fichu esprit avait envoyé sa vie en l'air, là-bas, dans sa famille d'accueil, ayant blessé plusieurs fois ces camarades de classe. Et puis, le point de non retour avait été atteint quand il avait tué Shinhiro, son frère d'adoption, encourageant ses parents à la pousser dehors. Enfin, pousser était un faible mot. La mère, furieuse, lui avait jeté au visage tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main, jusqu'à ce qu'elle sorte de la maison, se tenant la tête où un filet de sang coulait.

Le vase avait atteint son but.

Haruaki avait attendu la tombée de la nuit pour s'introduire discrètement dans la maison où elle n'était plus la bienvenue et récupérer quelques affaires et un peu d'argent. Elle était ensuite partie à pieds pour la ville voisine, où la gare lui permettait de partir vers une nouvelle vie. Son choix s'était porté sur la troisième destination, le nom de la ville lui rappelant des souvenirs.

Elle vérifia le contenu de son sac et la liste de course. Le vieux Sawada était assez à cheval sur ce genre de choses. Mais, il l'avait recueilli sans condition.

La jeune fille ne pu réprimer un sourire. Le souvenir d'une tignasse orange ne voulait pas la quitter. Amusant comme certaines choses pouvaient être tenaces.

Les éclats de voix d'un groupe d'adolescents la tirèrent de son semblant de concentration. Elle fut bousculée par un garçon, qui tomba et se heurta au poteau, au moment où elle levait les yeux et en perdit la liste de course. Le vent, d'humeur joueuse, entraina le morceau de papier dans un vol forcé.

- Ah…

- Asano-san… soupira le petit du groupe. Tu pourrais faire attention.

- Comment ? Maiseuh, Mizuiro, tu ne peux pas dire ça après le mal que tu m'a fait !!!! Ignorer ses amis… il pointa du doigt le roux en pleurant puis s'enfuit en courant dans une dernière réplique.

Et toi, t'es méchannnnnnnnnnt !

- Tu lui a fait quelque chose ?

- Pas plus que d'habitude.

Les deux garçons soupirèrent. Le troisième, un géant, tendit le bras pour attraper la feuille blanche qui s'était coincée entre le mur et le poteau.

- Chad, qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Le susnommé leur montra la liste de course qu'ils lurent tout deux attentivement, comme-ci cela allait provoquer quelque chose.

Une petite voix se fit entendre.

- Excusez-moi… je viens de perdre ça…

Les garçons se retournèrent dans un même mouvement. Le roux se figea, les yeux s'agrandissant de surprise. Ce regard gris perle, ces cheveux…

- Ha… Haruaki ?

- Ichi…

La jeune fille n'eut pas plus le temps de réaliser les évènements. A peine fut-il sûr de son identité que le rouquin la serra dans ses bras. Il enfouit son visage dans la chevelure bouclée, humant les effluves sucrées qui lui avaient tant manqué.

D'abord surprise par le geste de son ami d'enfance, Haruaki s'était ensuite laissée aller à l'étreinte réconfortante. Son corps avait évolué avec le temps mais sa si douce chaleur était restée la même.

- Je ne pensais jamais te revoir.

Aux mots du rouquin, une vive douleur s'insinua dans son ventre, comme un boule dans l'estomac et elle agrippa son tee-shirt, pour loger sa tête dans son cou, répondant à cette ancienne habitude.

- Moi aussi.

- Ton ex petite amie ?

Ichigo et Haruaki se lâchèrent, légèrement gênés tous les deux. Chad, qui ne résistait pas aux choses mignonnes, passa sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille qui se cacha derrière le roux, surprise.

- Mizuiro ! C'est…

Les deux adolescents leur expliquèrent l'histoire, évitant cependant de s'épancher sur les détails trop douloureux.

- Ho. Et vous preniez votre bain ensemble ? Mizuhiro n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de les embarrasser une nouvelle fois. A sa manière, il signifiait qu'il acceptait les faits.

- Laissez. La réponse se lit sur vos visages.

Les compagnons d'Ichigo avaient décidé de les quitter sur le chemin, les laissant faire le reste de la route seul tous les deux.

Ichigo portait deux des sacs que l'ambrée ramenait du conveniance store, la fixant alors qu'il marchait derrière. C'était amusant. Cette rencontre.

Il avait souvent pensé que Haruaki resterais un fragment du passé, un lointain souvenir qu'il ne pourrait attraper même en tendant le bras, même en courant de toute ses forces derrière elle.

Il avait fondu en larme ce jour là. Pourtant déjà, il était persuadé d'avoir épuisé toutes ses larmes à la mort de sa mère. Mais on ne lui avait pas dit… non, on ne lui avait pas dit qu'on lui arracherait aussi Haruaki.

* * *

En route pour le dernier chapitre! Quand à sa longueur, je ne sais pas encore trop. Allez, jaa ne!


	9. Adieu

Ciaossu! ^^

Voici la fin qui croupissait depuis longtemps dans un coin de mon esprit détraqué. M'enfin ça va, c'est plutôt soft comparé à ce à quoi je m'attendais. Non... serait-il possible que je m'adoucisse avec le temps? Misère! Je dois soigner ça tout de suite!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ichigo essuya le sang qui coulait de sa joue. Le coup n'était pas passé loin cette fois. Il ravala sa salive, tremblant légèrement d'angoisse. C'était une mauvaise blague et surtout, complètement invraisemblable.

Depuis le retour d'Haruaki dans sa vie, il l'avait toujours tenue à l'écart du monde spirituel. Ce n'était pas la peine de prendre le risque de la perdre encore une fois.

De la lutte pour récupérer Rukia, de la trahison d'Aizen, du débarquement de Grimmjow et sa clique sur terre, la jeune fille n'en savait pas le traitre mot. Même Kon se tenait miraculeusement à carreaux en sa présence. Il fallait dire que l'avoir menacé de le vider de son coton et de le clouer sur le mur de la chambre à la moindre incartade avait eu son effet.

Alors il fallait lui expliquer cette ignoble situation. Même dans ses cauchemars les plus fou, il n'aurait pas pu s'imaginer se trouver face à elle. Il devait pourtant se rendre à l'évidence. Haruaki, sous forme de résurrection, le trou de hollow apparent dans la cuisse droite, l'empêchait bien d'arracher Orihime de l'emprise de Tesla. Et elle l'attaquait réellement avec l'intention de le tuer.

Quand avaient-ils pu faire ça? Ils étaient tellement proches qu'il se rendait compte du moindre changement de son comportement... Il s'apercevait même avant elle quand elle tombait malade!

Avait-il vécu aux côtés d'un hollow depuis son retour? Non... Ishida se serait rendu compte de quelque chose. Sa sensibilité à l'aura des hollow l'aurait fait tiquer tout de suite. Et, suspicieux comme il était, au moindre doute, il l'aurait averti d'un trouble éventuel…

_ Haruaki…

Le regard de l'arrencar vacilla au ton presque suppliant d'Ichigo. L'âme de la jeune fille était assez forte pour subsister en lui et embrouiller ses pensées, lui laissant les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. Et sa conviction s'ébranlait.

Juste un peu de temps… il lui fallait tenir encore un peu, au moins jusqu'à ce que Nnoitra ne vienne l'achever, ce misérable shinigami remplaçant. Après, l'humaine pouvait bien reprendre le dessus autant qu'elle le voulait. De toute façon, il finirait par avoir raison d'elle.

Le problème, c'était que chacune de ses proies s'évertuaient à lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, refusant de lui laisser la place à chaque fois. Il avait bien eu son corps, il briserait son âme à l'usure, comme pour toutes les précédentes.

Aizen avait souris quand il avait découvert cette instabilité chez son subordonné. Loin de vouloir supprimer ce hollow qui resterait à jamais incomplet, pouvant mourir au profit de la conscience de sa dernière proie, il y avait vu là un moyen de se distraire un peu, et d'étudier Ichigo de plus près. Le roux ne s'en était peut-être pas rendu compte, mais ça faisait un certain temps déjà qu'il était trop perturbé par ses plans pour faire attention à la jeune fille. Il lui avait suffit d'envoyer le hollow la cueillir lors de la disparition d'Orihime. L'inquiétude de ses compagnons avait fait le reste. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait alors pensé qu'il attaquerait deux fronts en même temps.

Pauvre petite chose à l'avenir éphémère. Qu'elle se réjouisse. Ça misérable existence allait bien contribuer au plan du maître du Hueco Mondo, y trouvant enfin une utilité. Si tout se passait selon les prévisions du traitre, la menace du shinigami remplaçant était à présent définitivement écartée.

Ichigo retenta, s'approchant de l'arrencar d'un shunpo, posant déjà sa main dans ses cheveux, pour jouer avec les boucles ambrées. Ce geste le rassurait depuis l'enfance. Et Il n'eu pas le temps de sentir venir le coup qui l'envoya valser dans le sable.

L'arrencar émit un rire détraqué, la folie déformant ses traits. Plus ça allait, et plus l'autre détruisait sa conscience pour prendre sa place. Si il avait sut qu'il lui était impossible de devenir un véritable espada à cause de sa faiblesse, il aurait choisi une autre proie plus facile à maîtriser. Mais il avait besoin de pouvoir et les âmes fortes en procuraient beaucoup. Enfin... si c'était pour mourir maintenant qu'il faisait partie de l'élite, faction de l'espada numéro 5, il aurait pu prendre patience en accumulant les âmes faibles.

A peine relevé, Ichigo croisa la démence des yeux gris perle et prépara machinalement une contre-attaque pour son amie d'enfance qui s'élançait dans une frappe décisive.

L'arrencar eu un sourire ironique au dernier moment. Il avait beau tendre la main, touchant presque le roux, il ne porterait pas son attaque. Sa conscience s'évanouissait déjà. Il s'était attaqué à un poisson trop gros cette fois-ci. Dommage. Il appréciait bien la compagnie de Tesla finalement.

Ichigo sentit le sang gicler sur son hakama et sa chaleur imprégner lourdement le tissu. La lame avait à peine déchiré le côté droit de son vêtement. Ce n'était pas son sang. Pas son sang…

Fébrilement, il baissa son regard incertain sur la silhouette appuyée contre lui. A l'instant où il comprit, quelque chose dans son cœur se brisa douloureusement, rejoignant les débris qu'il conservait du passé.

Zangetsu lui transperçait directement la gorge, à elle, demi inconsciente, qui ne faisait que sourire , des larmes noires ruisselant sur son visage. Haruaki retira elle-même l'arme fichée dans sa chair, s'entamant la paume des mains en serrant trop fort la lame qu'elle sentait glisser le long de sa blessure.

Elle abaissa les bras du roux, encore figé dans sa position de contre attaque. Il ne l'avait pas voulu mortel. Et pourtant elle n'avait pas eu les réflexes suffisant pour l'éviter. L'ambrée glissa sa main sur la joue d'Ichigo, obligeant son regard à ne plus fuir le sien, et à finalement faire face à la réalité qu'il se refusait d'admettre.

Ses yeux étaient déjà vitreux et sa vision d'ichigo devenait trouble, ne lui permettant plus de distinguer clairement ses traits. Seul le liquide chaud qui coulait sur sa main l'informait qu'il pleurait. Doucement, avec peine, elle l'entoura de ses bras pour le consoler, et se rassurer elle-même, sachant pertinemment qu'elle le laisserait derrière elle. Elle n'en avait pas envie... mais elle n'avait aucunement le choix.

Dans cette vie où elle perdait tout au fur et à mesure, Ichigo était le seul qui ne disparaissait pas. Il ne pouvait pas lui être étranger, même après une longue absence. Alors, si elle avait pu profiter encore un tout petit peu de sa chaleur...

Il n'avait pas bougé, de peur d'hâter sa mort. Même quand elle avait relevé la tête, épuisée, mimant les mots qu'elle ne pouvait plus prononcer, souhaitant conjurer le sort et lui porter chance au moins dans les derniers instants de sa vie, il n'avait pas esquissé le moindre geste.

Son corps s'était effondré dans le sable, rejoignant la tache sombre qui engluait les grains dorés.

Ichigo avait alors inspiré une grande goulée d'air, essuyant son visage d'un geste pour effacer ses larmes. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'elle coulaient avant qu'elle ne lui en fasse la remarque.

-Ne pleure pas.

Il campa bien ses positions pour s'occuper de Tesla, ignorant ses entrailles retournées. La voir mourir avait été aussi difficile que de l'avoir laissée partir avec les inconnus qui étaient venus la chercher quand ils étaient petits. Mais elle existait toujours...

Il s'élança la rage au ventre. Quoiqu'il puisse s'inventer, ce serait tout aussi dur. Leurs chemins ne se croiseraient sans doute plus jamais.

* * *

Et c'est là que vous saurez si vous êtes optimistes en vous disant qu'ils finirons forcément par se retrouver ou au contraire, dans le même état d'esprit que moi.

Personnellement, je pense que quelque chose se mettra toujours entre leurs possibles retrouvailles. Et dans le cas probable où ils risqueraient d'être proches l'un de l'autre, ils ne feront que se croiser sans se voir.

J'espère que cette fic aura quand même plu à certains et certaines. Sait-on jamais, l'espoir fait vivre. XD


End file.
